Efeito da Saudade
by Kag Higurashi
Summary: Ela deixou de ser ela mesma. Passou a ser outra pessoa. Mais sentiu falta de si mesma. Mais no fim, a última coisa que ela viu, foi ela mesma. E mesmo que a dor fosse insuportável, ela estava sorrindo, e estava morrendo feliz!


**Oi póvi meu!...Eu sei que andei meio sumida! É que tinha chego a época de provas na escola e tudo mais...Fora alguns imprevistos!**

**Mais tá aí uma fic, pra eu voltar á escrever!...Dividida em duas partes...**

**Sem mais demoras! Boa leitura!**

* * *

**Apenas Um Momento (1ª Parte)**

Raiva, dor, angustia, vazio, cinismo...Tudo que eu sinto agora, isto, fora a vontade de morrer.  
Tudo isso por uma pessoa que me faz mal, uma pessoa que não merece um pingo de compaixão ou qualquer sentimento dócil existente em quase todo ser humano. Uma pessoa que não sabe o que é um coração. Uma pessoa que me faz mal somente por existir. E o pior é saber que essa pessoa está presente também em todos os momentos...Eu ia dizer felizes...Mais acho que nunca tive um momento digno de se dizer feliz, então, reconstituindo a frase; o pior é saber que essa pessoa está presente também em todos os momentos _agradáveis _, da minha vida.

Pra mim a alegria e a tristeza estão sempre de mãos dadas, sem a tristeza não saberíamos aproveitar os momentos felizes, e, sem a felicidade não poderíamos definir o que é aquele aperto no coração, ou aquela vontade de simplesmente sumir.

E é por isso que devemos agradecer por ter um coração e todos os sentimentos contidos nele. E tudo que me faz mal desaparece.

Então me lembro que essa pessoa ainda está vive enquanto todos meus amigos e também Inuyasha...

Não consigo continuar. O pranto me vence novamente, e como das outras vezes, meu juízo também se vai. No momento seguinte a única coisa que consigo ver é minha imagem refletida no espelho, e mal posso acreditar que aquela realmente sou eu. Olho para minha mão e vejo uma tesoura, e então sigo meu olhar para o chão e vejo tufos de cabelo, o meu cabelo, percorro meu olhar por meu corpo e vejo roupas que não me lembro de ter vestido, um all star preto e branco, uma calça jeans preta com correntes em prata penduradas, uma blusa xadrez preta e branca, e no meu rosto, assim como já vi no reflexo de mim mesma, sei que há uma maquiagem pesada. Então recoloco a franja que me lembro de não ter. E sorrio.

Um sorriso sarcástico cheio de repugnância e malícia. É então que escuto uma musica que não normalmente não escuto, aliás, ouvi uma única vez e não me lembro onde. Vou até o rádio e vejo uma capa de CD, Linkin Park, procuro pelo número da musica que mostra no rádio e leio (Nunb) que em inglês significa (entorpecido). E é como me sinto, entorpecida por sentimentos que não consigo definir, de onde estou vejo novamente meu reflexo e gosto do que vejo, porém, sei que logo voltarei ao meu normal e irei querer me vestir como antes. E sorrio novamente, aquele sorrio cheio de escárnio e penso " em apenas um momento de loucura eu mudei, e daqui pra frente serei assim, mesmo que a vontade de ser o que era antes apareça! E tudo isso graças a Narak a pessoa que matou todos os meus amigos.

**A Última Lágrima (2ª Parte.)**

Kagome sentia falta de seus amigos. Sentia falta das brincadeiras, safadezas de Miroku, tapas de Sango, abraços de Shippou, os miados de Kirara, e principalmente dos xingos de de Inuyasha...Mas também sentia falta de si mesma, sentia falta de seu jeito espontâneo, feliz, brincalhão, afetuoso. Ela sentiu a falta de ser ela mesma.

Hoje, ela era uma pessoa que não amava, que não via o lado bom de viver, as cores não existiam pra ela. Tudo, absolutamente tudo, era preto e branco. O céu fugia dessas cores, mas não era azul, agora ele era cinza. Nem preto, nem branco, e sim um meio termo.

Não usava mais roupas alegres e envolventes. Havia se afastado de todos os seus amigos. Não tinha motivo para mantê-los se os que a faziam realmente feliz não estavam ali. Tão longe, mais tão perto.

E agora, sentia-se ainda mais distante. Sentia que a Kagome de outrora havia falecido junto a seus amigos, sua espontaniedade, sua luz força, coragem, paz, e por último e não menos importante; seu coração.

Já nem sabia se tinha um dentro de seu peito. Não sentia-o bater assim como tinha vontade de chorar e não tinha mais lágrimas. Como olhava sua aparência e não via a verdadeira Kagome refletida. A única coisa que via era uma garota pálida, com roupas pretas, brancas e cinzas. O cabelo em um corte irregular, feito em um surto que a mesma tivera; jogado atrás da orelha e sem pentear, estando assim totalmente desgrenhado. Os olhos. Bem, os olhos estavam mais fundos e com olheiras enormes, as unhas das mãos quebradas e com o esmalte preto descascado. Com seus fones de ouvido, ouvindo músicas desconexas e sem sentido.

Aquela não era a Kagome que um dia esteve ao lado de Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kaede, Totousai, Kikyou, Miouga, Kirara, Kohako e outras pessoas e youkais, numa batalha contra Naraku.

Essa era uma Kagome acabada, que sentia apenas dor e ódio. Se olhou novamente. Mirou olhos nos olhos. O ódio novamente tomou conta de si. Ódio de ter nascido, de ter conhecido Inuyasha e os outros; de ter amado.

Então outro surto. Pegou a faca que havia em cima da cama. E cortou.

Novamente cortou seus cabelos. Novamente pegou a cadeira e jogou-a contra o espelho fazendo-o tornar-se fragmentos. Ahá! Fragmentos! Irónico não?

Sorriu com o pensamento. Ouviu a mãe gritar seu nome e bater na porta. Então como das outras vezes riu. Uma gargalhada tão maligna quanto a de Naraku. Nesse momento não viu mais nada. Comessou destruir o quarto todo. Então num impulso pegou a faca e enfiou em seu peito.

Dor, joelhos fracos, corpo ao chão. Seu reflexo nos cacos de vidro. Então viu seus olhos voltarem ao normal.

Os olhos da verdadeira Kagome. Foi então que se deu conta do que havia feito.

E viu uma lágrima sair de seus olhos e rolar por sua face.

-Agora posso estar com vocês! -E sorriu. Um sorriso verdadeiro, e enquanto isso sua mãe continuava a gritar. Mais o que mais importava era que agora, não importava onde estivesse, seria feliz de verdade. Ao lado de seus amigos...E Inuyasha!

* * *

**Se tiver gostado, deixa uma reviweu?!**

**Vlw por ter lido!**

**Kag Higurashi...***


End file.
